Soul of Darkness Heart of Ice
by Dina Gorgon
Summary: Years after the movie, Bunnymund is the 1st to encounter a new foe arising with the same abilities as Pitch Black. The Guardians must reunite to fight off this menace bent on destroying believers & themselves. Though this new evil is more powerful than Pitch, Jack Frost finds another quality he himself over the rest will suffer: it's a girl! Don't own this except my own OCs.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Year: 1949; Place: New York

Time: Winter

_She followed him throughout the snowy forest, faithfully tracing his steps even if it was getting harder and harder to walk. _

"_Hey!" she called to him. "Wait up! I can't...keep up! You're going too fast!"_

_As if reacting to her calls, the man sped up. "Hurry up then, Halia; i don't want to get caught in this storm!"_

_"I"...not "us"..._

_She tripped and fell. Looking up, she saw him vanish into the dense trees. Tears sprung in her eyes, but she stood up and ran towards his direction. _

_Nothing. _

_Nothing but sleek, white snow._

_She began to gasp, leaning against a tree. "Tired...so tired..."_

_Her eyes drooped. After walking through the frozen wood for so long, she couldn't hold out any longer. _

_With a deep sigh, she fell into the most profound, relaxing sleep in her life._

* * *

_Y'all readers got a better name for this kid? See yas!_


	2. Scroll One

**Scroll One**

_Nothin's happened much_, E. Aster Bunnymund, AKA the Easter Bunny, thought, glancing around.

He shivered in the cold air. _Yeesh, shouldn't Jack've taken this mission? He's the one for cold 'viroments!_"

He looked up at the sign above the entrance. It read:

**WINTER DANCE**

Peering in, there were adolescents dancing and moving every bit of their bodies to the music.

_Great,_ Bunnymund thought. _Teenagers; nonbelievers. Nothin' much to do here, I reckon._

Just as he was about to leave, a girl called, "Hey! Hey! Over here! You there, with the long ears!"

He swiveled around so fast, ice spun airborne from the ground.

"Oh, come on, girl!" a teacher called. "Who are you talking to?"

"Back in a jiff, Teach! Gotta settle something first," she called. She jogged to the entrance. Her cerulean eyes lit up in excitement as she saw him fully. "Hey…I know you! You're the Easter Bunny!"

Bunnymund couldn't believe his eyes. "You…you can see me?"

She nodded, black hair tumbling over her pale, marmoreal face.

Bunnymund stepped back and took in the image before him.

The girl's black hair was at about hip-length and almost seemed like fluid darkness, tantalizingly perfectly proportioned body clothed in a long-sleeved-V-neck-black mini-dress and black knee-high boots.

She walked past him and sat down in the freezing snow. "What are you doing around these parts? Many here don't believe …I would know."

"I, uh, I…."

She laughed, the mirth crueler sounding than normal.

Bunnymund then remembered he had a job to complete. "Well, err, I gotta get goin'. Duties 'n all, ya know."

He leapt an incredible distance of five parking lot spots per jump until she was only twenty five spots away. He turned back. "See ya 'round, kid."

The girl pouted. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me?" she purred, brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "Things get pretty boring around here...you're the first Guardian I've seen in _decades_!"

He froze. "You ain't human are you?" He gripped his boomerangs.

"Oh, well," the girl sighed. "You weren't as stupid as I'd hoped you'd be…I pity you." Smiling sadistically, the iris of her eyes, in almost the same manner as ink spreads when dropped in water, took a startling transformation from azure to midnight-black. "Let the nightmare begin, shall we?"

As if on cue, the wall behind her split open as a portal of darkness, shadowy horses pouring through the rift.

Sensing danger, he leapt up to find another portal opened from behind him, too. Losing no time, he began his own counterattack, laughing his weapons at the nightmares coming near, rolling and dodging attacks, and going on defense. Seeing an instant dilemma of sheer overwhelming numbers, he grabbed hold of one boomerang that returned and fought them off hand-to-hand.

He felt something else too: the air's temperature was being lowered and the sky was growing darker. He didn't figure much about the increasing darkness, but he knew who caused the cold. "Frost," he whispered in silent awe.

That one distraction was all she needed. Materializing from behind him, the girl transformed her hand into a dark blade and plunged it in between Bunnymund's shoulder blades.

He dropped his boomerangs and fell to his knees before losing consciousness.

"Don't worry," the girl advised him, though he no longer could hear. "This only reveals to me your fear." She looked at the sky apprehensively then clicked her tongue. "Nightmares! Fall back!"

She, along with her remaining army, charged into the portal.

Soon after they left, someone else entered the battleground.

A teenage boy with sleek white hair and gleaming eyes, a wooden staff in his hands.

**Jack Frost**

* * *

"Yo! Bunny-boy! Get up! It's past your bedtime already! Heck, Guardians don't even have bedtime!

Bunnymund's eyes flashed open. He swung his fist towards the sound of the noise but succeeded in bruising his hand on a wall and giving a surprisingly high-pitched shriek.

Jack Frost leapt down from his place on the ceiling. "Boy, you've got to pull yourself together, man!" he laughed. "It's bad enough you've gotten a hole in your back when North sends me to help ya; you don't want any more people beating you up!"

Bunnymund groaned and reflected what happened that night. All he remembered was the blade and the…

"Nightmares!' he shouted as Tooth buzzed in.

"A what?!" Tooth shrieked, flitting around the room in a panic. "Those things that were with Pitch?!"

"I thought old Bunny-Boy here had one!" Jack put in. "What now? Did you dream those mean old hunters were after you? Or that a girl was giving her pet all the love in the world?"

Bunnymund growled and lunged, only to be held back by North (Sandy Claws, folks)

"Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!" Bunnymund shouted. "I'll pound 'im to bits!"

Jack smirked. "So now we're all here. Bunny, be a friend and let us console you after you tell us your bad dream."

Bunnymund growled again. "Rrgh…Frost! I wasn't talkin' 'bout bad dreams. Tooth there was right; Pitch's old buds are still out there.

"What is Bunnymund talking about?" North asked in his familiar Russki accent.

"The nightmares, ya ol' coot!" Bunnymund shouted.

North paused and held a pensive look.

"But," Jack intervened with a hopeful, yet cautious chuckle, "they disappeared along with Pitch, remember?"

"But what if they didn't?" Tooth shrieked. "They could be running around, harming innocent children. An army without a leader—"

"They had a leader," Bunnymund suddenly put in.

A pin drop could've been heard.

"Who?' Jack's voice was so low, the very air seemed to tense.

"I…Gosh…" Bunnymund's brow furrowed. "Gosh, mate, I don't remember much—"

"Great!" Jack pouted. "The one time you're actually being useful is the one time you forget!"

"It's not my fault!" Bunnymund shouted. "I—"

"Both of you shut it!" North yelled. He huffed out. "We need to find out who this 'new enemy' is, no?"

"Yes," the others asserted.

"Then…let us investigate this place. Bunny, you remember where you were attacked, yes?"

"Not, exactly," Bunnymund admitted.

Jack laughed. "Ha! Told ya he was useless!"

"Shut it!" Bunnymund snapped. "I know it was a High Scool for sure!"

"Like that's any help!" Jack countered.

"Can't you two not do something without fighting?" Tooth complained.

"Fine," Jack shrugged. "But I call dibs up front with North!"

"Nobody is with me," North called as he left the room. "Exept Sandy."

"Where is he anyways?" Jack asked.

"Where do you think?" Tooth answered, since North was already to far to hear. "It's nighttime, remember?"

"Puttin' them ankle-biters to sleep then?" Bunnymund put in.

Tooth nodded.

"HEY! ARE WERE GOING OR ARE WE GOING TO SIT AROUND LIKE YETIS?!"

"At least the yetis work harder than a certain Guardian," Bunnymund grumbled as the others filed out of the room.

He realized he was the last one in the room. "Oi! Don't leave me hangin'!" he charged out after them.

* * *

Okay, to answer a question given to me via comment, I find most fanfics in the FullMetal Alchemist section mighty interesting; try there! Dina Gorgon zapping out!


	3. Scroll Two

**Scroll Two**

_Aw, man! Why did I have to go solo on recon?!_ Jack wondered. He strode through an arcade, entertaining himself by freezing screens. _Damnit! I should've volunteered to go with Tooth! No_ wait, he cringed. _That's a__ bad idea!_

Though the sometimes absent-minded female did show some infatuation towards him, he felt it best they keep their relationship distant.

He sighed. _Too bad most kids don't believe in me any—_

"Omigosh! You're Jack Frost, aren't you?!"

He spun and saw a girl his age gawking at him with such admiration.

"Uh...you...can..." Jack couldn't find the words.

"Oh, come on!" the girl complained, stomping one foot. Some of her raven hair tumbled onto her face. "Don't tell me your just as stupid as the Easter Bunny!"

"Bunny?!" Jack laughed. "You believe in ol' Bunnymund?!"

The girl nodded, her blue eyes shining. "And Sandman, and the tooth fairy, and Old St. Nick!"

Jack grinned. _Well, maybe it was a good idea to go solo! Not often a pretty girl like this believes!_

He offered the crook of his arm. "Care to walk with me? Sorry if I'm a little cold, though."

"That's all right," the girl purred, slipping his arm around her. "That's just how I like things!"

* * *

"Where's Frost?" Bunnymund asked pointedly. "He was supposed to check in with me hours ago!"

"I have not seen him," North answered.

"Hey, guys!" Tooth called. "I got the message. Any sign of Jack?"

"Missing since we last saw 'im," Bunnymund told her.

"Oh, what if this new enemy got him?!" Tooth shrieked, flying around frantically. "He could be—"

Sandy appeared and tugged on Tooth's arm as soon as she got close to him.

"What? What is it?"

Sandy gestured his thoughts.

"He went off with some girl," North stated.

Bunnymund collapsed in pain.

"Huh—?! Bunny—?!" Tooth began.

A rush of memories passed through Bunnymund like a sharpened sword. Every bit, from the moment he arrived at the dance to the moment he'd passed out. When the pain subsided, he lay gasping for breath.

"What's wrong," North asked, noting Bunnymund's expression.

"Th-that girl," he began in a panic. "Sandy, what'd she look like?"

Sandy paused to think. Using his nimble hands, he wove a picture of her and Jack from the magic sand he used.

Bunnymund's blood ran cold. "That's her!"

"Who?" North asked, peeking at the image.

"The girl!" Bunnymund snapped. "She's the one who nearly got me!"

"She attacked you?" Tooth asked incredulously, taking a closer look at the picture. "She doesn't seem to—" She gasped.

"What?!" North asked at her sudden movement. "What is it?!"

"I can't believe!" Tooth fumed. "They...they're **holding** hands! Jack _never_ treated me like that! And he just met her! Ugh! The nerve!"

Bunnymund, Sandy, and North exchanged a look.

"We should get going," North concluded, pulling on Tooth.

"Psh! Females!" Bunnymund said, rolling his eyes. "Always the same, eh, Sandy?"

Sandy nodded his head and twisted his hand next to his head.

"Damn right, they're crazy," Bunnymund agreed before he and Sandy disappeared from sight.

* * *

"You're funny, you know that?" Jack laughed. "That kid! What was he thinking, ironing his pet chick like that?!"

"Maybe," the girl began, "he wasn't thinking...at all." She stroked along his jawline.

Jack shifted on the bench to allow her to reach better. "I guess you're right. People think too much anyway!"

"Got that right," she whispered.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Jack's eyes widened. He stiffened and turned to stare at her in the eyes.

"What is it?" her expression became guarded.

"After all this time I can't believe myself!" Jack fumed. "How could I have been so stupid! After all this time, I should've realized it earlier!"

"Realized _what?"_ she tensed up. _Did he—?_

He burst into laughter. "You're name! I never asked you what your name was!"

She raised and eyebrow and sighed. "Gee, how right you are," she said dully.

"So what is it?" Jack asked, settling back into his original position.

"My name is...Fearia (Pronounce: fear-ee-uh)," she answered.

"Nice name, _Fearia,"_ he said, trying out her name like a new flavor.

"Okay," Fearia admitted. "I know I just met you and all...but I kinda like you, Mr. Frost."

"I keep telling you," Jack laughed. "Just call me Jack!" His grin widened. "And yeah, I guess 'I kinda like you.' too."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Oh, I-I'd Better get going!" Fearia exclaimed suddenly. She leat to her feet and began to walk. "My pets don't like it when I come late!"

"Hey! I'll walk you!" Jack volunteered. He flew over to her. "or fly you, whatever you'd like!"

"Really?" her smile was soothing to Jack.

"Really." He landed right next to her, his arm instantly moved his hand, stroking her face.

Her eyes filled with questions but his intentions became clear when he leaned forward.

"FROST! NO!"

Jack swiveled his head in time to see Bunnymund leap down from a nearby building. "Bunny? What're you—" He gasped sharply as he felt something dig into his back. He fell to the ground at her feet.

Fearia sighed and clicked her tongue. "Up already, Bunny? Huh, stronger than I took you for—"

"What did you do to him?!" Tooth flew in from Fearia's left flank, striking her.

"Grr. I should expected that!" Fearia glared savagely. "And then..." she shifted her hand into a blade. "Now, you lose." She ran Tooth through with the weapon, the fairy collapsing into the same state as Jack.

"TOOTH?!" Bunnymund turned and glared at Fearia. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Aww, you _feel_ for her?" Fearia teased. "So sorry...not!" She raised her sword-arm and slashed upwards.

Bunnymund jumped and narrowly avoided impact. "Shut up!" He threw his boomerangs with she parried with surprised difficulty.

"Ha! Where was all that vigor when I met you?" She giggled, managing to wound him in the arm the exact same time crimson blood burst from hers.

"I said SHUT IT!" he charged at her only to be intercepted by a Nightmare.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Fearia laughed, actually pronouncing the sound. "I expected better." She placed her hands on her hips and threw her head back. "Can you do better, St. Nick...or perhaps you Sandman?"

"You knew we were here?" North asked, slipping out from shadows.

"From the moment those idiots interrupted something," Fearia grinned. "You know, considering you might actually provide me some fun." She pulled on her hand, severing the bond between the blade and her wrist. Reforming her hand she placed in it the blade. Glancing back at North, she grinned flirtatiously. "Right about now, i'd tell you...come and get it...but I can't wait!" She lunged.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. _Uh...what ha—?_

Fearia crashed into the wall

"Hey are you okay?!" he helped her up.

The instant he did her blue eyes turned black and filled with hatred. "You! Let me GO!"

He did as he was told. "What? But you—"

"Frost! Move it or lose it!" North charged and slammed his fist into the wall; Fearia escaped impact by ducking and slipping out from his grasp.

"Wha—? What are you doing?!" Jack stammered. "She's just a girl...oh..." He'd just caught sight of her transforming her arm into what seemed like a tangle of vines? whips? He couldn't tell.

"You should've been out a lot longer than that!" Fearia called to him as she parried North's attacks. "You're pretty durable for the kind of scum you are—UHN!" Jack had tackled her, holding her against the ground with his own body.

"Why do you do this?!" he asked, gritting his teeth in effort of keeping her on the ground.

"Why should I tell you?!" she shrieked, clawing at him. "YOU are the reason I do this! You and the Guardians! I won't stop until you and all who believe in you are DEAD!"

North turned away from Tooth, who he had been tending to, and pushed Jack off her, grabbing her by the throat. "We never seen you before! Why would you have a reason to kill?"

"Gah! Because," she panted for breath, "you damned fools took something precious from me!"

"And what would that be?" Jack questioned.

She glared, murderous intent filling her eyes. "You took away the one person who ever felt the need to even care about me! My creator, my father...**Pitch Black**!"

* * *

Blah, blah, blah, stupid, cliché, you know, the_ Gasp!-He-was-her-FATHER!_ kinda thing. *sigh* I hope you liked this chapter. Plus, i'm takin' suggestions on what I should do in the next chapters. And what dto do with Fearia. Should I develop something between Jack an' her? Maybe a Tooth-Bunnymund scene? I don't know! I need you guys to give me some idears! FYI, I ain't written no more until I get some reader-written inspiration! Thanks for readin', y'all. Dina G out!


End file.
